With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls,We Slept
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: When a normal day become the worst day at Seaford High, and when Tragedy happens. Based on the episode of One Tree Hill.
1. The Drill

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kickin it,or One Tree Hill ( it happened in Season 3 episode 16), i also don't own Jack, Kim, Jerry, Rudy or Kelsey. But i do own Hannah, Sheila, Blake, Kyle. i just mostly used the dialogue from the episode. **

* * *

Kyle's POV

So you want to know what it's like in my high school.

Well the truth is, there's not a single person in this place worth remembering.

You see, people here are fake, so they stick to their cliques to hide it.

The stoners are medicated, the honors are afraid, and the jocks, well they're jocks man.

They'll peak at 17 and their cheerleader girlfriends will be fat and lonely by 21.

Losers, everyone here is a loser, and every day I have to come to this school, is another day I don't have to come back.

I walk into the hallway to see all my stuff scattered on the ground, and my locker empty.

"Nice locker, loser." Brad said shoving me to the side.

That's it, I pulled out the gun, and fired.

I didn't hit anyone, everyone started to run and scream, and Principal Squires said over the intercom.

"CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, ALL STUDENTS FIND A LOCKDOWN AREA, OR LEAVE THE SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY!"

I easily blended in, and went into the tutor center.

Jack's POV

We got off the bus, to see everyone, running and screaming, the teacher is telling everyone to get back on the bus, but I run into the school.

"JACK!"

"Kim's inside, I got to go get her!" I yelled.

All of a sudden, Jerry tackles me.

"Get off me!" I yell.

"Kim's inside." I race off inside of the school.

"Jack!" Jerry yells after me.

Author's POV

"Okay, everybody, just stay down, and I'm sure we'll figure something out." Kim says, as she sits down, with Sheila, Blake, Hannah, Tyler, and Kyle.

Jerry's POV

I walk into the Coach's office, to see Jack standing there with a bat.

"So, you got a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go into the tutor center to get Kim." He replied.

I gently closed the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your plan sucks." I said

"You got a better one?"

"Yeah, we turn around, and let the police handle this." I reply.

"No way, they're going to wait and game plan, they always do that." He said.

"So what? You're going to stop a bullet with a baseball bat." I said.

"Jack, someone has a _gun_ in here." I acknowledged.

"I know that, I know this is stupid, but would you live with yourself, if something happens to Kim?" he asked.

"Most heroes are dead, Jack."

"Jerry, it's Kim."

Kim's POV

"We need to get out of here." Tyler says.

"No, we need to stay put, its procedure lockdown, we need to wait until its safe." I reply.

"What about the windows, we could break the windows." Hannah suggested.

"It just leads to the courtyard."

"Besides if we break the windows, all we do is draw attention to ourselves." Blake said.

"You don't think that a locked door, would tell a psycho that we're in here?" Tyler asked

"Why would you call them psycho?" Kyle asked.

"Something to do with them trying to kill us all fatass." He replied.

Jerry's POV

"Look there's blood." I said.

It leads to the library.

"It could be Kelsey's." I said.

"You don't know that." Jack replied.

"The library doors don't lock, it's not safe." I say.

"I have to find Kim."

"I know." That's when we separated.

I walk into the library ready to attack.

I saw the blood, leading behind the bookshelf.

"Ahh." Kelsey said weakly.

"Kelsey, it's okay." I said putting my hand on her leg.

"My leg, I got cut by some glass." She said crying.

"We have to get you somewhere safe, come on."

"No, I can't, I can't walk." She replied.

"Okay." I said getting up.

"No! Don't leave me please…" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to block the entrance, don't worry." I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Listen to me, I'm not leaving you Kelsey." I said.

Kim's POV

"No signal, all circuits busy." Blake says.

The doorknob started to move, then Jack's ID was slid under the door.

"It's jack." I said.

"You don't know that, they could've killed him, and took his ID." Tyler said.

I put my ear to the door, and whisper " Always?"

"And Forever." Jack said.

"It's him." I said.

"No way." Tyler says.

Blake grabs him, and shoves him against the wall.

"If she says it's him, it's him, open the door." He said.

I opened the door, to see Jack with a bat.

I sighed in relief.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"We're getting out of here, all of us, let's go." He said.

"Don't." Kyle said.

We turned around, to see him holding the gun.

"Nobody's going anywhere." He said.

I grab onto Jack.

"Get away from the door." He said.

"Kyle?" Jack said.

"DO IT!" he yelled.

We all moved away from the door.

"Look man, just let us go, I'm sorry I called you fatass." Tyler said.

"It's a little late for that." Kyle said.

"How about you Hero, you scared?" he asked Jack.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Welcome to my world." Kyle said.

"This is what we're going to do; you're going to tape a line down the center of the room." He said, throwing some duct tape to Jack.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You're Kim Crawford right? What's my name?" he asked.

"K-Kyle." I said.

"My full name."

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Kyle Sullivan." Sheila said.

"Your name is Kyle Sullivan and you're better than this, come on now 5 hostages." She asked.

"What's in your hand?" he asked.

"Nothing.." she said.

"WHAT"S in your HAND!?" he yelled.

"Just stop pointing the gun at her." Blake said.

"I-it's just my phone." She admitted.

"Give it to me." He said, she threw it to him.

"Aww Sheila, I used to like you." He said.

"Yes? Hello? 9-1-1 if anyone comes even remotely to this school, we start shooting students, you come in here, and your kids die." He said, and then threw her phone at the wall.

"I want everyone's phones now!" he yelled, we all gave him our phones.

Jack taped the line down the middle of the room.


	2. Confessions & Promises

Sheila's POV

Jack taped the line down the middle of the room.

I'm sitting in the corner, I feel sick.

"Y'know if we charge you all at once, there's no way you'd shoot us all." Marcus said.

"Yeah, but who's first." Kyle said.

Our phone's started to ring like crazy.

We heard ' Hey it's your mom, pick up the phone, it's your mom, just called to say hi.'

"Who's phone is THAT!?" Kyle asked.

"It's mine." Tyler said.

He picked up Tyler's phone and said "Open your eyes, your son's a dick."

He then kept picking up other people's phones and said "Open your eyes!"

Tyler then ran over there, but stopped, when Kyle pointed the gun at him.

"He's not going to do it." He said.

"Don't push me." Kyle said.

"He's not going to DO IT!"

"Hey Tyler!" I said.

"What?!"

Then I kneed him in the stomach

"Does that help you out?" I asked.

"Just get back over the line." He said.

I sat in the corner.

Everyone had shocked faces.

We then heard the helicopters.

"Looks like the SWAT team is here." Tyler said.

"See any red dots on your forehead, I suggest you duck." He said.

"It's just the reporters; we are a part of the circus now." Blake said.

"What do you want to happen Kyle?" Jack asked.

"What do I want, uh I don't know I want to crap a million dollars and a plane ticket to Bolivia." He said.

"Why don't you just give up?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I'll just call a do-over." Kyle replied.

"Why not? You didn't hurt anybody, did you?" she asked.

"Did you shoot anyone, Kyle?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"You don't have a record, and, and a good student, besides you're a minor." Kim said.

"Yeah, and maybe this isn't as bad as you think." Jack said.

"Are you kidding me, he shot up a school," He said.

"Would you shut up?" Blake said.

"You shut up; I'm not lying for him. He pointed a gun to my head, and threatened to shoot me, I hope they fry his ass." Tyler said.

"What's wrong with you? He's just a kid, we're all just kids, and we just have this life, and the things you say and do, we feel that. How can you have so much hate in your heart? How can you act like it doesn't matter? It does matter. What happened to us? We're just kids. We can't be like this. It's not possible." I said.

"Whatever, if he doesn't shoot us, you'll die anyway." Tyler said.

"Tyler..." Blake said.

"W-what is he talking about?" Kim asked.

"I have leukemia, and I stopped responding to treatment." I explained.

"So, even if I just walk out, I'll eventually faint, and have to be rushed to the hospital."

"700 days, high school, out of 20, or 30 thousand, can't you see past that?" Hannah asked

"It's only 700 days."

"Yeah and how many of these days do I get back?" Kyle asked.

"Do I get back the days, I get spit on, or the days I learned to look at the floor, when I walk the halls of this school." He said.

"How about the day my dad came to pick me up, and saw me getting my ass kicked on the quad, and realized his son was a loser, do you ever see the look in your father's eyes when he realizes that? Do I get that day back? Cause I saw the exact same look, the day he left me and my mom." he said.

"It sucks man, I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Oh, that's great, you're sorry." He replied.

"Well you can forget it, because this isn't breakfast club, we're not all going to fire up a joint and be pals, I mean let's face it, this is the most any of us have talked in four years, because if I didn't have this _gun_ it never happens."

"Look people suck okay? It's just high school man." Tyler said

"Yeah, there's always college right?" Kyle asked.

"MIT, remember Kyle?" Blake asked.

"They rejected me, you know why, not enough activities, I guess Seaford Fight Club doesn't count." Kyle replied.

"You know one school is not the end of the world." Jack said.

"It is for me, it's the end of my world."

"So, what? All this because you didn't get into college, all this because you're not popular?" Tyler asked.

"No, all this because I'm tired of it." He replied.

Kelsey's POV

I sighed. "I'm tired Jerry, are you tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have to stay awake, um tell me about a good day." He replied.

"We had a snow day. Sixth grade, do you remember? It was like this whole other world just came in overnight, and took ours away. Kim, she came over, and we made a snow fort…with a tunnel, and we stayed in there all day. It seemed so safe, like everything was okay. Like everything our world was about to become, maybe we could just stop it, and stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold, kind of like now. They're gonna come now." I said.

"Who?" Jerry asked.

"All of them. The reporters, and the psychologists, and the analysts, and the so- called experts, and they're going to try to make sense of this, but they're not going to be able to, and even if we do make it out of here, we're always going to carry it with us, it's never going to be the same." I replied

"It's not glass is it? In my leg." I said.

"no." Jerry replied.

"It's a bullet." He said

"Now, I may have to get you out of here, okay?" he said.

"But nothing will happen to you, I promise." He said.

"You're always saving me." I said.

"Somebody's got to." He replied.

"If I say, I love you right now, will you hold it against me, because I've lost a lot of blood." I said.

He sort of smiled at me.

"C-come here." I say.

He leaned in, and I kissed him.

"Just in case, you can't keep your promise." I said.


	3. Tragedy Strikes

Sheila's POV

"I need to get out of here." I said.

"Yeah, me too, can I get a hall pass?" Tyler asked.

~RIIING!~

"Has it only been an hour, it seems like it was longer than that." Kyle said.

"I have current events this period." Kim noticed.

"I think this counts." Hannah said.

I'm taking deep, slow breaths, knowing I might pass out, either from leukemia, or diabetes.

"Kyle, where are you supposed to be right now?" Jack asked.

"I'm supposed to be in AP English, but I stopped going." He explained.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Well, because I missed a couple of weeks, about three months ago, and I couldn't catch up, you see, I spend one day at this school, without a person looking at me, or talking to me, and I've realized that was the best day I had in a long time, the day that nobody noticed me at all, the day I stopped being there, that was the best day, well that was kind of depressing so, I went home and took an anti depressant, and then I took another one, and then for fun I took twelve more." He explained.

"My mom and the doctors called it an accident, and then two weeks later, when I got back to school, nobody noticed, it was like I never left, I guess that's the upside of not being there in the first place, right? Nobody misses you when you're gone." Kyle said.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. The artists, and the scientists, and the poets… none of them fit in at seventeen. You're supposed to get past it. Adults, they see kids killing kids, and they know it's a tragedy, because they used to be those kids. The bullies, and the beaten, and the loners. You're supposed to get past it. You're supposed to live long enough to take it back, just take it all back." Blake said

"Shouldn't have come back for me, I mean I love you for doing it, but I wish you hadn't I just want you to be safe." Kim said.

"I don't want to be safe without you." Jack replied.

Then Kyle made a comment about Jack, and how he can get away with stuff.

"Oh, so you think you can pass judgment, when you have so many stereotypes with this gunplay."

"Whatever, you're worst day would be my best day here." Kyle said.

"So, what, but I don't think that makes what you're doing right, now does it, and I think you know that." Jack said.

"Sheila, You okay?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

She got up, and sat down next to me, and felt my forehead.

"No, you're not." Kim said.

She reached for my arm to check my pulse, and saw my bracelet that said I was diabetic.

"You're diabetic?" she whispered.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyle asked.

"She diabetic." Kim repeated.

"Where's your insulin?" she asked.

"It's in my backpack." I replied.

I stood up to go get it.

"No, I'll get it." She said.

I tried to slowly sit back down, but my knees buckled, and I fell to the ground.

"Oh my Gosh."

I couldn't see what was going on around me, but I could tell what was happening.

"We have to get her out of here." Kim said.

"Blake, go take her." Kyle said.

I was lifted up into Blake's arms, and I blacked out.

But all I heard was " I promise you, whoever steps into that hallway, is going to die."

Jerry's POV

I moved everything from the front of the library door.

I grabbed Kelsey, and carried her bridal style.

Blake came out of the tutor center carrying Sheila. She didn't seem to bleeding, but she looked sick, Kyle came out, and said, "Go."

Then he saw me and said.

"The school's on lockdown!"

"Look man, she's dying."

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her." He said.

"We know, Kyle." Rudy said, coming out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? THE SCHOOL IS ON LOCKDOWN!" he yelled

"Just let them go." Rudy said.

Author's POV

"Let me tell you something." Rudy said.

"It gets better."

"No, not this, it can't." Kyle said.

"Yes it does that pain in your heart, that pain in your stomach it goes away."

"That voice inside you head saying there's no way out, it's wrong Kyle, just please believe me, it gets better."

"IT WON'T! NOT AFTER THIS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS BACK, I CAN'T ERASE THIS, she's going to die." Kyle replied.

"You don't know that." Rudy replied.

"I just, I wanted, I wanted them to leave me alone."

Meanwhile, SWAT team has their guns posted ready to shoot, they grabbed Kelsey , and carried her to the ambulance. They pinned Jerry to the ground, and he explained what happened and they let him go.

Jerry hugs his mom, who was worried out of her mind.

"I wanted them to like me." Kyle said getting on his knees.

"I understand that's what we all want, that's what any of us want." Rudy said.

"I'm not here, I'm not here." Kyle began saying.

"It's going to be okay."

"But it hurts, it hurts, it always hurts."

"I know." Rudy said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kyle said, then pointed to gun on himself and fired.

"NO!" Rudy yelled, but I t was too late, Kyle was gone.

Rudy went into the tutor center, and got everyone out.

"He's gone." Rudy said.

The coroner came and took Jimmy's body away.


	4. Does Darkness have a name?

Jack's POV

"Kim she's going to be okay, we're going to be okay."

She nodded, she's terrified, and I'm terrified.

"I didn't mean to..." Kyle muttered.

"Didn't mean to do what?" I asked

"I accidentally shot Kelsey." He said.

He was literally losing his mind.

He went into the hallway; someone else was there, saying.

"You know that voice in your head saying that there's no way out its wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"NO!"

Then another gunshot rang throughout the school.

Rudy came in, and got us out.

"He's gone..."

Kim leaned in to me, tears falling down her cheeks.

The coroner came in and carried him away.

He was a good kid, but I guess the voice in his head, made him think there was no way out.

Now he's gone…

(Line Break)

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept.

Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us, that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war? Hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name? ~ Lucas Scott

* * *

**i do not own Kickin It or One Tree Hill, or Jack, Kim, Jerry, Kelsey, or Rudy.**

**I do own Hannah, Blake, Tyler,and Sheila , once again all dialogue belongs to One Tree Hill, well except the leukemia part. :/**

**~Kristina **


End file.
